


Dreams and Revelations

by Hmtomcat (TJfan72)



Series: Calendar Girl [1]
Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-07
Updated: 2000-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJfan72/pseuds/Hmtomcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harm and Mac finally get together after their return from Russia, but are interrupted at an inopportune moment by a couple of unwanted visitors.  Written for the October 2000 challenge on the DogTagsJAGMature mailing list.</p><p>Originally published 7 October 2000</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all my JAG stories to AO3, starting with the Calendar Girl series since the next part of "Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow" is ready to be posted. Since "Days" is the 19th story in the Calendar Girl series, I decided to post the preceding stories first for any new readers just discovering this series. 
> 
> This story was originally written as a stand-alone story, but as I wrote the Calendar Girl stories, I incorporated the story line from this story to explain how Harm and Mac started their relationship, making this story a prequel to 12 main Calendar Girl stories, and therefore the first in the series.

MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN  
LATE OCTOBER 2000

Mac rolled over in her sleep, her hand reaching out to the empty space beside her, a space that had been empty since she had sent Mic packing back to Australia.

Since he had reserved his commission to move to Washington, he had been pressuring her – in subtle and not so subtle ways - to move the ring over.   He had also seemed to develop a sudden overbearing concern about things that happened to her at work. Her recent trip to Russia – and her involvement in Sergei's treason trial – had been the final straw. Truth be told, it was a lot more than her involvement in Sergei's trial which had gotten to Mic…

_"What the hell do you mean, he's Rabb's brother?" Mic had asked angrily after she had related the events of her trip to Russia.  
_

_Mac had looked at him for a moment, too stunned to reply. She hadn't understood what he had been so angry about. Finally, she replied firmly, "So, he's Harm's brother. I don't see what the big deal is."_

_"You don't see what the big deal is?" Mic had echoed, taking a step towards her. Mac hadn't liked the look she saw in his eyes, but she had stood her ground, looking him in the eye. "I move halfway around the world to be with you and you run off to Russia to help *his* brother."_

_"I went to Russia because the Admiral sent me to Russia to track down who killed Commander Carlton," she had reminded him, her voice eerily calm in the face of his anger. "Sergei, unfortunately, was an innocent caught up in what was happening. I had to help him. His being Harm's brother has nothing to do with it."_

_Mic had ignored her explanation, going off again on Harm always coming between the two of them. Finally, Mac had heard enough and, her voice still deadly calm, she had given him back his ring and shown him the door._

That had been two weeks ago. She knew her decision had been the right one, it had just been too long in coming. She should never have let their relationship get as far as it had. But she knew deep down inside that the reason it had was because of one five minute conversation on a ferry ride across Sydney Harbor.

And that single conversation was what had been haunting her nights ever since her breakup with Mic. It was ironic, she realized. That night in Sydney, she had accused Harm of not being able to let go, but when it came to moving on, she had been the one who had not been able to let go so that she could be with Mic.

Caught in a world of restless sleep and haunting dreams, Mac rolled over again, her hand clutching a pillow to her chest, holding on tight as if it were a lifeline, as if she would lose herself if she let go…

Mac woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed. She looked down at the pillow in her hands, her fingers still tightly grasping the fabric, her knuckles white with tension. And in that instant, it came to her, the blinding light of truth. For the first time in months, she saw everything so clearly, knew exactly what had gone wrong. With that knowledge came the realization of what she had to do to make it right.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Mac knocked on the open office door and stuck her head inside. Harm looked up from his computer and motioned her into the office. She sat down in a chair and waited while he turned back to the computer and finished whatever he was typing. Finally, with a click of the mouse, he sent the document he was working on to the printer and turned to her.

"What can I do for you, Mac?" he asked, his voice and demeanor the epitome of professional.

"How's Sergei doing?" she asked.

"Sergei's fine," he said, studying her carefully. He had a feeling she wasn't really here to discuss his brother. "He seems to be settling in well. Clay's working to get him a job."

Mac chuckled at that. "And what does Clay want in return?"

Harm shrugged. "With Webb, who knows?" he replied. "But I'm sure he will want something eventually." He paused a moment, studying her again, then asked, "So what did you really want to see me about?"

"Who says that I just don't want the pleasure of your company?" she teased. After a moment of awkward silence, she added, "Never mind. We need to work on the Bentley appeal."

"Right," he said, taking a deep break, trying not to think about his desire for the pleasure of her company. He began looking through the papers and files on his desk. "I guess it has fallen by the wayside with everything else that has been…here we go." He pulled a file out from the bottom of the stack at the corner of his desk and held it up.

"Good," she said with a smile. "You want to get together tonight over dinner and work on it? We could order a pizza, half meat lovers, half vegetarian. It's been a while since we've done that."

"Yes, it has been," he said slowly. He paused, as if considering, then said, "Why don't we get together at my place? What time is good for you?"

"I'm not looking to stick around here too long past quitting time, so how does six sound?" she suggested. "We can share dinner and lay out the case."

"I'll see you tonight," he said.

"See you," she echoed, sounding just a little bit pleased. She stood and left the office, turning her head as she went through the doorway, treating him to a dazzling smile.

He turned back to his computer, trying to concentrate on work and forget about the feeling that tonight was about a lot more than just working on a case.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm checked his fridge, making sure he had something non-alcoholic for Mac to drink. Damn, he thought, all he had was a six pack of beer and a bottle of wine that had never been opened after his last dinner with Renee had ended abruptly. It had been a long time since he and Mac had gotten together over dinner to work on a case, so he didn't have the usual supply of ginger ale and non-alcoholic wine that he normally kept on hand for her.

Heading for the door, he grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, intending to run out and grab some drinks for Mac before she arrived. Grabbing his leather jacket off the hook by the door, he quickly pulled it on and yanked open the door, only to find Mac standing on the other side, poised to knock.

"Sorry, I…" Harm began.

"Were you going somewhere?" Mac asked, her eyes traveling slowly over him. He was dressed casually in a pair of faded blue jeans that comfortably hugged him in all the right places and a black t-shirt that showed off the firm muscles of his abs and chest.

"I was just heading out to the store," he said, giving her the once over also. She was dressed just as casually, in jeans and a red silk blouse. The top two buttons of the blouse were undone, the swell of her breasts barely visible where the fabric parted. Around her neck was a single strand of black pearls. He swallowed hard and added, "I don't have anything for you to drink."

Mac lifted her left hand to display the paper bag she was holding. "It's been awhile, so I thought you not have something non-alcoholic," she explained, a little thrill running through her at the thought of keeping him off balance. "Aren't you going to invite me in or are you going to make me stand out here for an eternity?"

Harm blinked at the odd phrasing. Shaking his head, he stepped to the side to allow her to pass. As she walked past him, she handed the bag to him, letting her fingers brush his for a brief moment, reveling in the electricity that brief contact generated in her. Taking the bottle, he jerked his hand away and went to the kitchen to pour them each a glass.

Mac went and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, her eyes on him the entire time. As she watched him grab two glasses from the cabinet and open the bottle she had brought, she reflected on the brief but powerful feeling that had coursed through her as their fingers met. It was amazing how such a casual, brief contact could generate such a sensation. If her theory held true, by the time she was finished this night, he wouldn't be able to stop touching her.

As he finished pouring their drinks, he slowly capped the bottle and stored it in the fridge, delaying the inevitable moment when he would have to turn around and look at her. When their fingers had met for that moment, he had felt surfacing intense feelings that he had spent months denying. Even now, with no Mic, no Renee, there were still dozens of reasons why he couldn't, wouldn't let those feelings come out.

Turning around, his eyes fixed on an imaginary point just behind her, he held out a glass to her, trying not to let it affect him as she let her fingers brush against his again as she took the glass from his hand. After she pulled her hand away, he made himself look at her, his face impassive, the torment he felt inside carefully hidden away…

…except for in his eyes. As his eyes met her, Mac could see the conflict, the indecision in their blue-green depths. She was getting to him, she could see it even as he tried to hide it from her. This was it, she knew. Tonight was the night. They were at a crossroads, given another chance to correct the mistakes they had made that night on the ferry. By the time dawn broke on a new day, they would both have everything they'd ever wanted. She was sure of it.

Confident in her decision to go for broke, she stood and walked around the counter so that she was standing next to him. Smiling mysteriously, she lifted her glass and clinked it against his and said softly, "To new beginnings."

Harm swallowed hard and looked down, echoing hesitantly, "To new beginnings." As he raised the glass to his lips, he realized the mistake he had made in diverting his eyes. He could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took and he imagined what she looked like under the silk and lace, just as he had wondered that day months ago in Sydney.

Turning his head away from her, he said, the battle he was waging for self-control becoming more evident in his voice, "Um, I should call and order the pizza then we can get started on the case."

"Harm, we need to talk," she said, raising her glass to her lips and taking a sip.

"Mac," he said, drawing out the word. Still looking away, his ears seemed especially sensitive to every move, every gesture she made. The soft clink of glass against wood as she set her glass down echoed like a gunshot in his head. He had to stop this, stop it now before he lost the tentative grip he had on himself. He set his own glass down and moved away from her, trying to put some distance between them.

Mac took a step towards him and he took a step backwards, hitting the counter behind him. His hands gripped the ledge of the counter tightly, as if by doing so he could maintain a tight hold on his control. She noticed every move he made, noticed the whitening of his knuckles as he tightened his grip on the counter.

Just like in Sydney, she realized. As he had held onto the ferry's railing there, he now held onto the counter. That was the realization she had come to during restless nights lost in dreams. By holding onto something literally, he could hold onto his emotions figuratively. With that came the knowledge of how to get him to let go.

She took another step towards him, mere inches separating their bodies now. As she looked up into his eyes, he tried to turn his head away again, but she reached up and laid a hand against his cheek, turning his head back towards her. "Harm, it's time," she said simply, her fingertips brushing his cheek in a tender caress.

"I can't," he whispered raggedly, his control slipping further as the heat generated by her light touch against his cheek lit a fire inside his soul.

Mac took another step forward so that their bodies were barely touching, her free hand covering one of his, moving over it in a soft caress as she gently removed his fingers from the counter ledge. Her eyes met his and she could see the last shreds of his control slipping away. "You can," she whispered, brushing her lips against his ear as she leaned closer still. "All you have to do is let go."

Without conscious thought, Harm's fingers curled around hers, his fingertips lightly brushing against her palm. Even as he knew the battle was lost, he tried one last time to regain control over himself and the situation. "Sarah, I don't think…" he began.

Inside she rejoiced. With the sound of her name on his lips, she knew he had finally let go. She moved her hand from his cheek to cover his lips to silence him, her fingertips tracing their outline as his fingers tightened around hers. Without thinking about it, his other hand released its grip on the counter and moved to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her dark hair as she turned towards him, her lips brushing his cheek. "Please don't think," she pleaded softly against his lips as she removed her fingers from them, tracing a path along his jaw line. "Just let go and feel."

He pulled her roughly against him, her body molding to his as his lips found hers in a heated kiss full of all the longing and desire long denied between them. Her lips parted against his and his tongue slipped between them, dueling with her tongue as he tilted her head back to allow him greater access. Ever since that soft, tender kiss on the docks at Norfolk, when she knew he had been kissing Diane, she had imagined many times the taste and feel of him. She found that the reality was all that she had imagined and more. As his mouth plundered hers, she rotated her body against his, feeling the bulge in his jeans grow harder against her stomach.

Mac moaned in disappointment as his lips left hers, the sound quickly turning to one of desire as lips caressed her jaw line and blazed a trail down the column of her throat. His hand left hers, moving between them to caress the soft skin exposed where her blouse fell open.

Her hands moved to his shoulders and she pushed his jacket off his shoulders as she traced the outline of his firm muscles beneath his tight shirt. He let his hands fall from her body as she pushed the cool leather down his arms, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Her hands slowly moved back up his arms as he lifted his head, his eyes locked with hers as her hands moved over his chest, her palms pressed flat against him as they moved in circles over him, caressing him through the soft cotton of his shirt. Moving lower, she grasped his shirt in her fingers, pulling it free of his waistband, her nails scraping against his skin. She pulled the shirt up, yanking it over his head and arms before tossing it to the side to land on the counter.

His hands moved to the top button of her blouse, slowly pulling it free of the button hole, exposing just a hint of black lace to his gaze. Moving downward, he slowly released one button after another until her blouse fell open beneath his heated gazed, his eyes slowly moving over her, memorizing the sight of her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her hard against him, he whispered against her ear, "I want you."

It touched her that he could finally voice everything she'd always wanted to hear. Rubbing her cheek against his, she replied softly, "I'm yours. I always have been."

With a harsh groan, his lips found hers again as his hands moved over her hips, lifting her against him as he began moving them towards the stairs leading to his bed. Mac wrapped her legs around his hips, her moan echoing through the apartment as her center came in contact with the hard evidence of his arousal. Her breath came in sharp gasps as she rubbed herself against him, delighting in the feel of his hard body against her wet center, even through the rough denim separating them.

Somehow, they managed the climb the stairs to the sleeping area without tripping or bumping anything. Setting her on her feet next to the bed, Harm pushed her blouse off her, then moved his hands to cup her heaving breasts, his thumbs brushing against her hardened nipples through the black lace holding them. His hands molding and kneading her, his hands found the front clasps of her bra and yanked it open, letting the bra fall to the floor as he lowered his head to take one cinnamon nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling around the hardened pebble as his teeth gently nipped and tugged at her. One of his hands found her other breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. After a moment, his mouth took the place of his hand as his hands slid between them to release the button at the waistband of her jeans.

Lifting his head, he gently pushed her back onto the bed, gazing down at her for a long moment as his hands found her zipper, slowly pulling it downward as she watched him, looking for any sign of indecision or hesitation in his sparkling blue-green eyes. "Harm," she whispered on a ragged breath as she lifted her hips so he could slide her jeans and panties down, his hands brushing her heated skin as he moved down her legs, pausing to remove her shoes before pulling her remaining clothes off her, baring her completely to his heated gaze.

Slowly, his eyes moved up her body, pausing at the tangle of curls that hid her womanly secrets from him, before moving upward over her breasts heaving with every ragged breath. Finally, his eyes met hers and he read in their chocolate depths all the love and passion he'd been denying himself. Unwilling to wait a moment longer to possess everything she was offering, he quickly divested himself of his remaining clothes and he stretched out over her, the tip of his penis brushing against her wet folds. He locked his eyes with hers wanting to see every emotion in her eyes as four long years of wanting finally ended.

Gently taking his hard length in her hand, she guided him into her heated core, sighing in contentment as he buried himself inside her, lifting her legs to allow him to slide even deeper inside her. Slowly, he slid out of her until only his tip was inside her before thrusting swiftly back home as her muscles tightened around him.

Grasping his hips, Mac encouraged him to move harder and faster, his hands cupping her hips, lifting her against him as he thrust home again and again. After a few moments, he rolled over, pulling her on top of him, lifting her up and down over his raging erection as she braced her hands against his chest, her fingernails scraping against his skin as she moved over him, the tension rapidly building inside until it burst, her climax ripping through her as she cried out his name, her muscles spasming around him, bringing forth his own intense peak. Her name was a hoarse whisper on his lips as she collapsed against his chest, his arms moving up her back to hold her close to him as their bodies shuddered with the intensity of their spent passion.

As Mac rested her cheek against the rough hair of his chest, a foreign voice invaded her passion-clouded brain, uttering apologies in a foreign language. As her mind tried to figure out why someone would be speaking Russian in Harm's apartment, her new lover uttered an expletive as he desperately pulled at the bed covers, attempting to cover them.

"I am sorry," the foreign voice stuttered, switching to English as recognition dawned in Mac's consciousness and she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I did not know…I thought your girlfriend had left…" The voice trailed off as its owner recognized the dark-haired figure with Harm. "God… Colonel Mackenzie…so sorry."

Then another voice joined Sergei's and Mac turned to bury her face in Harm's chest, praying that when she opened her eyes, she would find that the intruders were nothing more than a bad dream and that she and Harm were alone to revel in the bliss they had finally found together.

"Well, I wonder what Chegwidden would say if he saw this," a familiar voice said with a trace of humor.

Stunned, it was a moment before Harm managed to find his voice. "Clayton, you have exactly ten seconds to take Sergei and get the hell out of here," he said through gritted teeth.

"Or what, Rabb?" Clay asked, greatly amused by the entire situation, his mind calculating ways to use this new information he had just discovered. "You're hardly in a position to do anything, are you?"

"No, this isn't happening," Mac whispered against his chest.

"Webb!" Harm called out, exasperated.

As embarrassed as the figures on the bed, Sergei grabbed Clay's arm and pulled him out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind them. Finally, Mac opened her eyes and lifted her head, her cheeks flushed red.

"Please tell me you don't have any long-lost siblings that you forgot are staying at your place?" Harm asked.

Mutely, Mac shook her head, unsure where he was going with it, afraid that he was going to kick her out of the apartment out of embarrassment at being caught.

"Good," he said, slipping out from under her and sitting up. "Then get dressed quickly. We're getting out of here."

* * *

Outside, Clay leaned against his car, trying to contain his amusement while Sergei paced alongside the car, as embarrassed as Harm and Mac about what had just happened. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at Clay, confusion in his voice as he asked, "What is so funny?"

"Sergei," Clay said, smiling, "rule number one in Washington – knowledge is power." He wondered what it would cost Rabb to insure his silence. Clay anticipated his friend owing him long into the next millennium.

A moment later, Harm and Mac exited the building, walking swiftly for Mac's Corvette as Clay and Sergei watched. Feeling their eyes on them, Harm turned towards Clay and his brother, his arm draped over Mac's shoulder. "Sergei, you have the place to yourself tonight," he said, waving off the younger man before he could launch into another apology. "As for you, Clay…"

"You owe me, Rabb," Clay interrupted with a laugh, "and am I going to enjoy collecting on this one."

"I'll deal with you later, Webb," Harm promised as he turned back towards the car with Mac.

As they got into the car and Mac started it, they could see Clay laughing to himself and Sergei shaking his head, his face flushed with embarrassment as they headed back into the building.

"You promise there will be no unwelcome visitors at your place?" Harm asked as Mac put the car into gear and pulled out onto the street.

"Promise."

"Good, because I intend to pick this up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted," he promised, his hand resting on her thigh as she turned towards Georgetown.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in Calendar Girl: January (New Year's Day 2001)


End file.
